plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infi-nut
|flavor text = As a young nut, he spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. }} Infi-nut is the fifth plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It bears a physical resemblance to Wall-nut. However, an Infi-nut has half the toughness of a Wall-nut, yet it regains health over time. It is obtained after completing Far Future - Day 13. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 (50 for Chinese version) TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Infi-nuts are weaker than Wall-nuts, but they can regain health over time. Special: regenerates health over time As a young nut, he spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. Overview The Infi-nut's hologram can withstand 40 bites and its appearance changes upon at 13 and 26 bites before disappearing at 40 bites. It will regain its health after 15 seconds without being bitten. In case its hologram disappears, it will take 15 seconds to reappear. Upgrades Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, the Plant Food itself restores Infi-nut's health and allows it to send a force field across the lawn, adding an extra layer of defense to the player's lawn. The force field's power is increased in strength for every Infi-nut that is present on the lawn. Its Plant Food ability allows Infi-nut as well to hold off flying zombies like Tall-nut. The shield can absorb a total of 200 bites. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'???': Infi-nut regenerates 50% faster. ** Combat Training: Infi-nut gains 50% more health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'???': Infi-nut can now regenerate twice as fast. ** Cell Activation: Infi-nut gains another 50% more health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' ** Ability Awaken: Infi-nut may be boosted when planted. ** Fighting Power: Infi-nut gains 150% more health (250% of initial). Costumed Plant Food ability can make one more force field two spaces in front of Infi-nut. Strategies Infi-nuts are similar to regular Wall-nuts in terms of "buffer layer" attribute in-between attacking plants and zombies. They can keep the zombies from getting close to the plants and eating them. However, Infi-nuts have the advantage of being able to regenerate their health without the usage of Plant Food or Wall-nut First Aid, making them more useful in between huge waves, as it can potentially save sun using one column of Infi-nuts over regular Wall-nuts, or can save Plant Food for attacking plants. The main disadvantage is the lack of durability present with the Infi-nut. Infi-nuts are not suggested in Ancient Egypt levels with Explorer Zombies, as they can burn the projector as well as the Infi-nut, preventing it from coming back. However, the force field of Infi-nut's Plant Food effect cannot be burnt by Explorer Zombies. Instead, they will be forced to eat the force field while holding the torch. The Plant Food ability is arguably one of the most useful aspects of Infi-nut, as their ability protects a whole lane from zombies, over increasing the strength of one Tall-nut. It can cover the water rows in any Pirate Seas level, forcing Imp Cannons to never hit the lawn and making Seagull Zombies stop mid-lane to eat it. Using the Power Lily to make one Plant Food for the sole purpose of an Infi-nut barrier is equivalent, though faster, to planting one Wall-nut in each lane. It is also cheaper than a column of Tall-nuts to keep Imps from being hurled onto other plants. Its Plant Food ability also can slow down Wizard Zombies by making them forced to eat the force field; even if the Infi-nut turned into sheep, its force field will stay there. Infi-nuts are cheaper and are much better than Tall-nuts in Last Stand, they can also hard-counter Imp Cannons with their Plant Food ability. However, Tall-nuts can last four times longer than Infi-nuts and usually can last a whole level without needing to be replaced and can block Zombie Bull Riders and Jetpack Zombies without Plant Food. In Big Wave Beach, Infi-nuts are quite useful against the Fisherman Zombie. Fisherman Zombie cannot hook its plants past the force field of Infi-nut. Plus, Surfer Zombies are also forced to walk on the ocean so long as the barrier is placed on a portion of a lawn that is occupied by waters, but be sure to protect the upcoming ones by delaying them with Lily Pads or Puff-shrooms. In Frostbite Caves, Infi-nuts are useful for blocking incoming snowballs from the Hunter Zombie, as long as it has its force field. This will give your plants time to finish it. In addition, the force field can stop the advance of the ice blocks pushed by Troglobite. In Lost City, Infi-nuts are useful against the Excavator Zombie and Bug Zombie, as long as it has its force field. Excavator Zombie cannot dig up or move past the forcefield and is forced to strike it, while Bug Zombie cannot fly over it. However, it does not protect against Lost Pilot Zombie if the zombie drops down to a same column as the forcefield. Infi-nut can also protect your lawn for a long time if you incorporate with Chard Guard. The zombies come, eat Infi-nut, then Chard Guard hurls the zombies back three tiles, Infi-nut regains health, the zombies eat the Infi-nut again. Gallery Trivia *Explorer Zombie, Zombie Parrot, Surfer Zombie, Troglobite, and Gargantuars are the only zombies that can completely destroy an Infi-nut while Barrel Roller Zombie and Pianist Zombie can still roll over the hologram, but the projector stays intact. *It is the only plant that can regenerate itself over time, hence the name "Infi-nut". Additionally, its name is a portmanteau of "infinite" and "nut", and the word "infinite" can be pronounced as /'ɪnfɪnʌt/ (homophonous with the aforementioned plant's name). **It is odd that the Almanac entry says it regenerates over time, considering that it just regains all of its health at once. *Swashbuckler Zombie, Zombie Parrot, and Prospector Zombie can bypass Infi-nut without damaging it. *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie with its bailing wire intact approaches Infi-nut's barrier then eats it, the Zombie Chickens on itself will visibly disappear, but they are actually still there. Once attacked, the Zombie Chickens will then appear and eat the barrier. *Unless the hologram projector is destroyed, an Infi-nut will not count as losing a plant, making it helpful on levels with a limit on lost plants. *The game's files refer to Infi-nut as "Holo-nut". *Infi-nut's costume is a reference to the Ghostbusters franchise. *If the player plants an Infi-nut over a damaged Infi-nut, it will not regenerate, but no sun will be spent which renders the Wall-nut First Aid useless on this plant. This was fixed in the 2.9 update. *Mecha-Football Zombies can take out Infi-nut's barrier in one hit. **It`s odd why Gargantuars need to hit the the Infi-nut`s barrier multiple times while the Mecha-Football Zombie only needs to hit it once to deactivate it. *Although it has an elevated toughness, its toughness can be compared to that of an Imp Cannon, only added with nine less normal damage shots. *This, Chard Guard, and White Radish are the only plants that have Elevated toughness. *If a Swashbuckler Zombie lands and there is an Infi-nut in the fifth column while there is a presence of its barrier, instead of it eating the barrier it will eat the Infi-nut and once eaten, the barrier will also be gone. This is because the Infi-nut is the one making those barriers; however, there will still be a barrier if there are other Infi-nuts fed with Plant Food. *When Infi-nut sends a force field, Wizard Zombies and Octo Zombies are forced to eat the force field. *Even if an Infi-nut used its Plant Food ability and is turned into sheep by Wizard Zombie, its barrier will not vanish. *If an Infi-nut on the lawn regenerates twice, the player gets the Re-Re Spawn achievement. *Infi-nut will be able to block a Surfer Zombie that is surfing and a Fisherman Zombie's hook if fed Plant Food. *If Sweet Potato is planted behind Infi-nut's barrier and the player feeds it with Plant Food, zombies will be attracted and can pass through the barrier. *If Potato Mine is planted behind an Infi-nut's barrier, zombies on the other side of the barrier can still detontate (and be killed) by it. *Surfer Zombie can negate the barrier and Infi-nut if it impales the Infi-nut. Otherwise, the barrier will take no damage and the surfboard will be placed behind it. *It was originally going to cost 125 sun. *This, Ghost Pepper, Chard Guard, and Lava Guava are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that cost 75 sun. *Infi-nut, Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Pea-nut and Endurian are the only plants whose Plant Food effects are centered around gaining armor or extra defense. See also *Force Field *Re-Re Spawn *Wall-nut es:Nuez infinita fr:Infini-noix ru:Бесконечный орех Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Healing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Chinese Far Future Category:Chinese Far Future obtained plants